Reopened Wound
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: What if Tybalt wasn't killed, just put on life support? And what if Benvolio came to see him? And again? And again? SLASH Benvolio/Tybalt. Based on the 1996 movie.
1. Chapter 1

Benvolio, with his vibrant red hair, had never felt more solemn nor serious in his own life than he did right now.

He slowly walked through the graveyard, the cold cryptic air nearly suffocating him. He clutched at his blank chest, hoping to massage his racing heart that which swallowed his lungs. He stopped before his family's crypt.

It was true the Capulets and the Montagues were now friends quickly made family now. But that didn't mean the respectfull families didn't have their own secrets now. For such, ever Montague knew the family mausolea were shut. Also, ever Montague knew the way to enter.

Quickly and with quiet haste, he leaned against the cold stone of the back of the mauseleum. With that same speed, the stone moved away. Benvolio entered and welcomed the cold air.

There in the center lay his cousin.

He smiled, walking forward and kneeling beside the open casket. "How now, fair cuz?" The wind gave him no reply and he bowed his head. "How is it now, up in heaven or down in hell? You, who wanted death so bad, now have been granted it with sweet romance. How now, fair cuz?" The air seemed to become colder and Benvolio laughed subtly. "Actually, cousin, I have not come hear to give you grief and stink up your pleastry with guilt and cause. Actually, I have come for your advice."

He lifted his head for _some_ kind of response from his dead cousin. Nothing.

"The Prince of Cats that you thought to slain has not been slain to all. In the hospital he is, breathing down at tube. A pitiful sight that breaks all fathers' heart. Even your own." The wind outside howled and Benvolio laughed. "Yes, yes, your father has long made peace. But that is not the matter." Solemn once more overtook Benvolio's mood. "My matter copies your own. I true love a Capulet. Just as human, just as forbidden." The wind stirred only slightly. "I love a loathed enemy, your injured Tybalt."

The wind howled fiercly. Benvolio quickly stood, afraid the stone would close at Romeo's angered wind. It slowly died down. Benvolio breathed a withheld breath, kneeling beside his cousin once more. "Aye, Aye. No need to turn in your casket. Who are you to talk of forbidden and strange love. I have not sworn to never look again with love but in love's blink change my heart." He gave a silence. "Long since my summer of 16 has he caught my eye and tongue. I know not why but my heart quivers at his own sly tongue before me and my eyes cry for his look when he be not around. Aye me!" Benvolio fell from his kneel, choosing now to lie on his back. A squeal of a rat urged him on. "Cousin, tell me but what to do in this. Am I to turn to a new-felt family and confess. Or to Tybalt, who lies in a bed of white barely alive, shall I wait till he awakens and tell him first. Aye me!" Benvolio pulled his arms up, burning the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Woe, woe, woe is me. Love has made me into an old man. Her brother Fate is a cruel man and Karma, his messenger. They have struck me and left me without a brain on what to do." He sat up, looking once more to the sleeping Romeo.

He smiled slightly. "But you can not help me, can you cousin. No, no you are dead. Walking peacefully with fair Julietta at your side. I shall not disturb you lovebirds any more." He stood, making to the door. He turned once more. "Thank you, cuz. I bid you peace."

With that, Benvolio left the tomb, closing the 'door' behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy weight that had temporarily ceased returned upon Benvolio's chest as he walked into the hospital. He leaned against the dreary glass, against his tired arms, and stared at the Capulet Prince as nurses made his death-bed comfortable and his poison new.

"Good Benvolio." The redhead turned and came upon the image of Sir Capulet, a wrenching in his heart at sight.

"Capulet Lord, how do you?" He bowed his head slightly in respect for his elder, eyes slipping back to Tybalt.

"I ask the same of you. Though vicious enemies, like Dog and Cat, you see Father Time each day for time to visit my nephew, when his own flesh and blood see him only when Father Time permits." Uncle and old enemy watched Tybalt through the glass, Benvolio once again gazing past his arm. "I inquire my days away as to why and still no answer comes to my mind, except to beseech your own. Come now," Capulet wrapped an arm around surprised Benvolio and gave a warm smile. "Our feud over, Montagues be family now. You are nephew newfound, so may you confide in me."

"Dearest likewise Uncle, I do wish to tell you why. And I would, if not the fear of ancient grudge long-since buried rise up again were twirling a Pas de Deux in my head." Benvolio's voice hung with sadness inherited from his cousin.

"Kinsman, whatever reason you give me, injury shall only follow in words and barely that. Ancient grudge be an ancient grudge long-since buried. Now, tell me why you visit my nephew."

Benvolio sighed, pushing his forehead deeper still to his aching muscles. "I have fallen too deep in love. In love's maddening tight grasp have I stumbled. No, fallen, fallen, fallen and no longer wish to be saved. With Tybalt." Capulet said nothing, but the shocked expression screamed loud. Benvolio groaned. "Aye, me, it is true I love the Prince of Cats. Long since he was mine enemy. To pull his sword, I was but 16, and shower himself with praise and pull myself in as well."

"Ay," Capulet said in comfort, what little it was. "Then, to your god." And though it helped none, Benvolio felt relief that he was now thrown to the streets. "I have work to attend to. Things for the solemnities in honor of my ascended Juliet and your fallen Romeo." Benvolio breathed. It had escaped his memory that tomorrow had been a month since such a happening.

Capulet turned, but then caught the new Montague heir by the shoulder. Benvolio looked back with innocence, and curiousity. "Benvolio, find a new love. For if tomorrow meet not Tybalt's eyes, nothing ever will again." Capulet pursed his lips, patted Benvolio's shoulders and left.

As such, the weight that had lifted, the weight that lifted with every confession, crashed down upon him tenfold. Benvolio sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Benvolio sat in the white chair of the hospital room. His breath kept time with Tybalt's heart.

"Prince of Cats, one of your nine lives may be cut short do you not awaken." Tybalt gave no reply.

Benvolio stood, looking down at the other man with sad blue eyes. "Me thinks…a kiss to wake you."

Benvolio bent over, lips covering just barely Tybalt's chapped ones.

As he pulled away, polished stone stared back at him.

"Montague?" Came Tybalt's quiet, cracked voice.

Benvolio jumped back, wide eyes watching at Tybalt sat up.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Tybalt questioned. He inhaled, coughing violently immediately after.

Shock quickly passed for the redhead and he pulled into the hallway. "Here now! Hear now! The Capulet Prince has awoken! Here now! Hear now!"

Doctors and nurses passed Benvolio away, shutting the door to passage. The redhead pressed himself against the wood. His heart beat his body as his ear strained to listen.

Nothing.

Benvolio sighed, turning down the hall to wait.

Minutes passed before Benvolio stopped in his pacing. A nurse walked forward; straight for him. "Nurses, how say the Capulet Prince."

The nurse gave a soft smile. "Fine, fine, as the light he is. The tube which helped him to live in sleep complicate awake."

Benvolio breathed in relief. "Does he say anything more?"

"As he awoke again, he asks me, 'Nurse, has my family come to visit me?' I answer, 'Aye, Aye, they have. But not today.' At his disappointment, I say, 'But kind Benvolio is here now, worrying his own health for your own.' He turns to the window and says 'Bring him to me"

Benvolio nodded, clasping a thankful hand on the nurse's shoulder, quickly rushing down the hall.

As he opened the door, there sat Tybalt upon his bed. Hope diminished, he slowly entered, leaning back against the door.

"Why am I here?" Tybalt questioned aloud. Benvolio didn't know if the Prince spoke to him or himself.

"What do you remember?" Tybalt jumped at Benvolio's voice, turning away from the window. Quickly, he overdid a blush with a glower.

"That you are a Montague and mine enemy. And yet…" A shy hand rose upon Tybalt's lips, sending shivers down Benvolio's back.

"No more may I be an enemy. Die to death of out loved cousins."

"Juliet?" Tybalt whispered, hurt reflecting in innocence.

"And my Romeo, married the day you slay Mercutio, good friend and sometime lover, with a new made sword of glass."

Tybalt heaved a crooked smile. "And for that, I am here?"

"Romeo spoke you only fair and you killed his good friend. In a fit of anger and peace forgotten, he raced after you and charged, chariot to chariot. One more you fought in words till you dropped your sword. My cousin waste no time to pick it up and drown you in Courtyard Lake. Barely alive have you been for the past month. And today, the anniversary of your enrollment, your family gave up hope and contemplated death for you." Benvolio fiddled with the handle in sweaty palms.

"And you? Have you come for a theater seat to my death? Come to give me death's kiss?" Tybalt mocked.

Benvolio found his courage and stepped forward. "I have come to see and a kiss I give in hope to wake you like Helena to Lysander. Only I do so as a love sick child."

Tybalt sat in his bed, eyes wide. Benvolio stepped back against the door as courage deserted him and rejection overwhelmed him.

"Get out." Tybalt muttered, turning back to the window.

Benvolio stepped forward, "Please, Capulet Prince, I-"

"Be you deaf?!" Tybalt screamed Benvolio back to the door. "I say leave me and so you shall, you disgusting and worthless hog!"

Benvolio looked down and bowed. "As you wish." With heavy heart, Benvolio left.


	4. Chapter 4

It hadn't taken long to step out the hospital after Tybalt snapped at the nurses and doctors. Hours later, he was stepping through the doors of his uncle's home behind a mask where the party, just as Benvolio said, was pulled around in fantastic colors. He looked around at the smiles and didn't try to hide the hurt on his face.

"My ladies and my young men," A voice boomed and the music stopped, one and all turning to look at his uncle. "Let us take our moments and lift our happiness to those who have fallen, may it be before their time or not." Sadness fell upon the room and Tybalt walked closer.

Montague Lord appeared beside his uncle and he did nothing to suppress the growl that escaped him. "My Romeo once said that he would only fall in love with an angel and from what I have heard of the wondrous Julietta, she was if not nothing less." He raised a glass and all joined. A flute played thereafter and all danced once more, this time, love overflowing.

Tybalt sighed. He turned away and up the staircase, the noise of the solemnity below causing a headache in his ears.

Quickly the ache dulled as the sight of roses sent curiousity over him. Turning onto the 2nd floor, a long road of the petals presented itself. Tybalt followed it, bewilderment moving over him like a bug. It was probably Lady Capulet with one of her lovers. He stopped at the door, slowly pushing it open.

The music played below. In time with it, candles burned bright. In the orange glow, he realized he had stepped into Juliet's room.

He smiled, slowly entering the room. He began to walk about, his hands passing everything it could. In his month away, nothing of his cousin's room had changed.

He stayed at the balcony, watching the stars. Closing his eyes, he let the gentle air cross his chest.

Hands covered his own. A breath on his neck and chin on his shoulders sent shivers down his back. Fingers curled and interlocked themselves. Tybalt smiled and leant into the touch.

It wasn't until the breath spoke the song downstairs in his ear that the moment shattered.

He turned in hold, staring into deep blue eyes. "Benvo…"

"Shh, fair Tybalt, shh…" The redhead whispered his finger on the Capulet's lips. It slowly traveled to Tybalt's chest. "Your heart pounds like our horses pounding to war." Benvolio gave a smile, leaning forward. "It is alright, mine does too." He was quick to lay his lips across Tybalt's.

Tybalt stood with hidden eyes frozen in shock and, yes, he would admit it, fear. The moment hindered before Tybalt turned Benvolio away. Tybalt turned away himself, wide eyes above a hand covering his lips. Slowly, the hand dropped. "Leave me, Benvolio. Leave me be alone in mourning my cousin."

Benvolio laughed. "Come now, I only want chaste a kiss."

Tybalt pouted away from Benvolio's eyes. "Too many of those have you stolen."

"But none have I received."

Tybalt turned to Benvolio to see that drunkard smile. "You're drunk."

Benvolio laughed again. "No. Having sipped from a gauntlet of courage I have."

Benvolio took a step forward and Tybalt took to the door. "I will take no way of this."

"Pray!" Benvolio stopped him in his tracks. "Ask me a question only a sober man may answer."

Tybalt felt the shiver of Benvolio's stare upon his back. "The moment you first loved me; when?"

"My 16th summer. The first brawl between my late cousin and yourself." Benvolio said with seriousness newfound. "You left your blade at my throat and stared at me why the brightest eyes I have ever seen. Polished stone dulled in compare to your own eyes. My heart from there on does flutter at the memory." The smile returned once more. "Now, about my-"

No sooner had the thought become words, Tybalt captured the other's lips for his own. A hand massaged Benvolio's neck and quickly, he kissed back. Tybalt pulled just as, but not moving away his hand. He stared at Benvolio, seeing the man in a new light.

His lips were now quickly swelling and eyes glazed. His shirt exposed a perfect chest, smooth and glistening to the stolen moonlight. Although he did not notice, the hand left had begun to trail down the chest, sending tingles from the touch.

And before he knew it, Tybalt was kissing him again.

Benvolio stood not so still this time. His hands wove around Tybalt's shoulders, pushing off the white button up. His lips left Tybalt's, choosing now to kiss the exposed skin. The moans of the smaller man edged him on.

Tugging back onto the bed of the remembered Capulet the two fell. Tybalt let his hands roam, his eyes hidden from watching them. He moaned and rolled his head in response to Benvolio's tongue lapping at his neck.

Enduring no long, he pulled Benvolio back by his tubs of hair. He crashed their lips together as he quickly straddled the Montague. This did no more stop in their expedition, but bring forth the fumble of leather and metal.

Benvolio pulled away, staring at the man staring back at him. Bruised lips huffed beneath those wild eyes. Benvolio smiled, pulling Tybalt in once more. In doing so, his hands clasped at Tybalt's, freezing them in their dead.

Unlike the previous kisses, ling it was, this kiss was soft and loving. Once more, Tybalt was frozen. Slowly, he kissed back gently. Benvolio felt his heart flutter in hope.

He pilled away, staring at Tybalt once again. The dark-skinned man breathed, sending shivers over Benvolio. Benvolio smiled and kissed Tybalt tenderly. He flipped them over and kissed down Tybalt's chest gingerly, paying close attention to every response that the other man gave. Tonight was about Tybalt and showering him with love. The Prince had been used for too long by Lady Capulet; all could see that if they didn't already know.

Minutes felt like hours and those hours felt like millenniums and Tybalt would never complain about it. He fell upon Benvolio's chest and into waiting arms. He inhaled the scent of the other and let it drug him in ecstasy. Benvolio placed kisses feverishly against Tybalt's skin. Slowly, the kisses became further apart till they both fell asleep. And so, as doors slammed shut for drunken nighters, lovers slept in peace together from them.


	5. Chapter 5

Benvolio awoke abruptly at a great yell, arms stumbling around an also just-awakening Tybalt. Both turned to the door, where both uncles stood there. Though Capulet was calm with shock, Montague looked furious.

Benvolio pulled Tybalt close to him, the blanket surrounding them closer. Previous fears and thoughts danced in his mind, calmed only by inconspicuous kisses on his shoulders by Tybalt.

Montague marched over to Juliet's bed, his palm connecting quickly with Benvolio's cheek. Tybalt screeched as his lover turned over, holding his face as pain and a searing sting spread quickly.

"Lord Montague, come. Let us away and may I have a word." Capulet wrapped arms around the angered Montague, sending a pleading look to his nephew in half-surprise and half-guilt. Tybalt glared, hand absent-mindingly rubbing circles on Benvolio's back.

As they left, the comforter pulled away as the comfortéd sat up. He breathed, head in hands. Benvolio tried to remove the hands and succeeded in a way. One hand was removed, only to hold him off.

"Tybalt, are you alright?"

"Aye, aye, pay me no heed." Tybalt sunk deeper into the bed, Benvolio lying beside him. "Give me a moment."

Benvolio smiled, grabbing Tybalt's hands in his own, "Aye, aye," he quoted. "The same words of Mercutio before he died. Tell me Tybalt, what is wrong?"

Tybalt gave a small smile and kissed their joined hands. "Too much has happened since I awoken. Like an explosion has been let loose, but only now do I feel it." He looked at the ceiling. "Wake to a kiss from one then loathéd enemy to be told 'Nay, nay, fight no more. Your cousin has married your enemy and together they have died.' No more later has that loathéd enemy, confessed and gone, become my lover." Tybalt looked back at Benvolio and smiled at him. "And last, my pain sees that lover to be struck upon with anger and I stand there as stupid as a statue."

"Shh…" Benvolio hushed, taking Tybalt's face in his hands. "Shh…" Benvolio almost reveled at the look in his lover's eye. So vulnerable, so…unlike Tybalt. Benvolio leaned close, claiming Tybalt's lips as his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Benvolio relatively enjoyed himself as he walked down Verona's streets, the sun warm against his face. Fresh air, though fogged by heavy clouds, was just what took away the hurt of his Uncle's stinging slap.

At such a thought, Benvolio looked up at Apollo's chariot and smiled, though it was cleared quickly by a sky-ocean. And suddenly, Poseidon's tears emptied into his own blue eyes. Benvolio quickly blinked them away and sighed. Though his smile still did not falter.

He was a few minutes late of supper when he was stopped, a few good men smiling at him as they left their Cadillacs. "Sweet man, be you blood to the Montagues?"

The smile left and innocence and curiosity stepped in its stead. "I be kin to them. What business has you?" Defending himself stepped in his voice, though any feud had died.

The men smiled at each other, revealing wood and metal. Benvolio swallowed a lump in his throat.

His eyesight was the first to fail him, everything becoming too quick of a blur for him to defend himself. This man hit that, this bruise was bruised even more by that. He couldn't even determine what was hit after moments. All he knew was pain.

Before everything turned nightmares blank, and the pain turned to silent throbbing, a soft voice called, "Benvolio…"


	7. Chapter 7

Birds chirped somewhere and water ran. The wind blew and _somebody_ groaned. As Benvolio awoke, he realized it was him. _Where am I? What's going on? What happened? Where is Tybalt? _As Benvolio opened his eyes, two of the questions were answered. But the first one wasn't, a new question taking the other's stead.

All he saw was white.

"Benvolio?"

"Tybalt?" Benvolio shook his head violently, trying to find his lover. Eyesight failed him and he leaned forward, hands searching.

A hand, a smooth yet calloused hand, took his own and brought it to smooth skin. His thumb stroked plump lips before he felt them over his own. He pulled back, his eyesight still failing him, but he smiled now. He grasped Tybalt's hand tight and placed the other atop Tybalt's head, which now rested in his lap.

"Sweet Benvolio…" Came a broken reply.

"Tybalt…what happened?"

He heard a rustling as the white began to clear away, signaling Tybalt sitting back up. "A few men of mine have not heard the news of our history to be rewritten. They see you and think, 'A new way to please my Prince" Tybalt sighed, head back in Benvolio's lap.

Benvolio's blue eyes came into focus and he looked down at his lover. They sat in a darkened bed – Benvolio could only believe it to truly be Tybalt's – where Tybalt was blending in too nicely. A new agenda on Benvolio's list: bring Tybalt out of whatever darkness he may be trapped in. "Tybalt?"

"Nephew?"

The two looked to the door; Tybalt sat up, sniffling and wiping at his face. Benvolio felt guilty for not noticing Tybalt's tears. "Come in." Once more, Tybalt's voice was broken.

Montague and Capulet entered and involuntarily, Benvolio tensed. Montague frowned, looking down in guilt.

"How be you this day, young Benvolio?" Capulet spoke for his friend.

"Fine, I believe, though I will visit the doctor soon." Benvolio turned to his uncle. "Uncle, how are you?"

Montague looked up with remorse, yet forced a smile. "I seek your forgiveness and am sick and heavy with anxiety of your answer."

Benvolio smiled back naturally. "You have my forgiveness. I understand your surprise and for you to smile now, it was worth."

Smiles spread quickly and spirits rose. Capulet clamped a hand on Montague. "Come, let us to our own chambers and give lovebirds their own nest for nesting." Over his shoulder, Capulet winked. This made both the younger gentlemen blush.

As the door closed, Tybalt all but smashed his body over the sore Benvolio. The redhead laughed and groaned, but no complaint was said when Tybalt smashed his lips to Benvolio's.


End file.
